


.But You’re Beautiful To Me.

by partypasta



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypasta/pseuds/partypasta
Summary: Gerard claimed to be as straight as a crowbar (wait... that's straight right?) and totally didn't have the hots for Frank. For gods sake, Frank was his bandmate, one of his best friends! Imagine the crap dating him would start! But that didn't matter anyways, since Gerard was, as he kept on repeating (gosh you guys are thick), as straight as a fucking lightbulb. And you know what? It's a real proof of heterosexuality to want to kiss your friend fiercely onstage okay? So that's what he decided to do. And that's exactly where our story starts.Frank thought Gerard was fucking hot (no homo though) and kinda wanted to kiss him (no homo though) and like.. fuck him (NO HOMO THOUGH). Actually though, he was openly bi, but like, he didn't want to date Gerard, where are you getting this from? When Gerard mouth-attacked him that night onstage, might it make him admit something - something he should've realized a long time ago honestly? That's exactly where our story starts.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Frerard fluff and smut ;)The chapters get longer after a few. (And better)





	1. Part 1 ~ A Pretty Good Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy  
> This is my first fic ,and I really want to make it great so if you have any comments/concerns of find any errors, I'd be really glad if you commented it :) 
> 
> Thanks jacket sluts and I hope you'll enjoy!

**Gerard's** **POV**

The fans started screaming so loud - and I'm pretty sure that girl in the front just fainted - as I leaned in to kiss Frank. It wasn't like we hadn't kissed onstage before, we had a kind of unspoken aggreement where we'd fool around onstage to piss off any homophobitches. It was strictly a stage thing though. Yeah. That's exactly what it was, and nothing more.

But something was different about today's makeout session... I guess? Well it was the first time I'd kissed him and not the other way around but I mean.. that doesn't mean anything. He just looked so hot playing his guitar, super passionate and sexy and hot and sweaty and sexy... It kinda, nevermind it totally made me super horny actually. So, as I has saying, I got (a little) distracted from singing and just power-walked to him.

He looked kinda surprised as I attacked him with my mouth, honestly not caring about anything else in the world right now than him plump, salty pink lips. It felt so good. Since we hadn't kissed onstage for a while I guess I'd forgotten how good of a kisser he was. But it was more than that. This time, it wasn't the usual angry, harsh, 3 seconds kisses we'd exchanged before. This one, it felt like forever. Like the whole world just stopped, for us, and it felt like a pretty good eternity. It was passionate, and sweet.

Frank dropped his guitar and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me even closer as I tangled my hands in his tangled pitch black hair. He seemed to like it because a soft sound escaped his lips and echoed into me - which I liked. Very much.

Our lips and bodies danced together for about a trillion years and I savored every second. But every eternity has an end - wait... does that make sense? - and I was soon forced back to reality, Frank's dreamy dark brown eyes looking at me deeply and kinda shyly before - sadly - pulling away and turning his attention to the task at hand.

At first he struggled a bit and was kinda clumsy but he partly regained his concentration after a little while. Why only partly you ask? Well of course that's because for the remainder of the show I was looking at him. And by looking I mean undressing him - and fucking him - with my eyes. The. Whole. Show. He must have been so annoyed with me, but even if I had wanted to look away, I couldn't have. I don't think it would've been physically possible. It was like looking at a beautiful piece of art...with a sweet ass.

As the last notes of "Thank You for the Venom", the last song of the show, echoed through the enormous room, my brain started functioning properly again. Fuck. Whaaaaat had just happened? What was happening to me? Did I actually like him?!

I know I'm supposed to be a poet and all that, but right now the only word I can find to describe where my head's at is fuuuuuck.


	2. Part 2 ~ The Catch Of The Day: Feelings

**Frank's** **POV**

What. The. Actual. Fuck. Just. Happened. I mean wow. I'd never been kissed like that. Ever.

As Ger walked towards me, looking desperate and confident at the same, I started wondering what he was planning on doing. A couple shows ago I had grabbed his butt so I thought maybe he was coming to get his revenge. Nope he certainly was not. As his lips crashed with mine, intensely at first but slowly becoming more soft and loving, I couldn't help but gasp and be wide-eyed, I must have looked like a complete idiot. I tried to continue playing the guitar for a short while but soon gave up as I gave in to the kiss. Gerard had the bitter taste of coffee and I wanted a full bucket of it.

I have no idea how long we kissed, I'm not even kidding. That had never happened to me before, getting lost so much into something that wasn't guitar. What I do know is that at some time his hands found a way to my messy hair as he started pulling on it slightly, making me shiver in arousal as my own hands traveled on his back underneath his shirt, traveling over his soft sweaty skin.

I suddenly got very aware of my surroundings and Mikey looking completely traumatized in the background as I released him reluctantly. I hope he knew that... Wait... what? You're not supposed to be this gay Frank Iero what the fuck! And most importantly it's Gerard. One of your best friends. That shit would ruin your friendship for sure! This conscience is having none of your shit today.

But, as he looked at me during the rest of the show, the desire in his eyes not very well hidden, a small voice in the back of my brain couldn't help but whisper eagerly "But what if friendship's just not enough anymore?". Nooo! Catching feelings is worst than like, catching the fucking zombie disease thingy. What am I gonna do? Argggg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(G) note*
> 
> Just a quick thank you for reading my story :)


	3. Part 3 ~ AHHHHHH!

**Ray's** **POV**

It was about damn time seriously. Kinda wish they'd actually play though..

 

**Mikey's** **POV**

AHHHHHHH! WTF WTF WTF NOOOO AHHHHH WHAT DID I JUST WITNESS WITH MY TWO PURE UNICORN EYES AHHHH NOOOO FRANK GET THAT TONGUE OUT OF MY BROTHER PLEASE EWWW


	4. Part 4 ~ Pizza?!

**Gerard's** **POV**

I tried to avoid eye contact with Frank - or anyone for that matter - as we exited the stage. I felt sooo ashamed. What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel so weird around Frank all of a sudden? It's not like we haven't done gay shit onstage before! I mean for god's sake he once dropped to his knees and rubbed his face on my crotch -while still playing the guitar btw - and I'm pretty sure he licked it too.

"What's so different about this time?"  
I asked myself. My sassy brain was a fast replier: "You've been ignoring and avoiding this for so long you were actually beginning to convince yourself that this was all for show, that you felt nothing but 'bro-ness' for him. Well, I have news for you, you might just have found your chemical romance kid" Why the fuck was the voice in my head such a bitch and a poet at the same time? It'll drive me insane one of these days.

Anyways, it was a beautiful speech I just gave myself right there but it's out of the question. I can't fall in love with my best friend! I can never tell him this. If he doesn't like me back, imagine the awkwardness! It would ruin our friendship, it would probably ruin the band too. I couldn't bear that. I just couldn't.

I ran out of the stage and jumped into a cab, totally ignoring my bandmates. I went straight to my small hotel room - that I was thankfully alone in this time - and slammed the door behind me, relieved to finally be alone. I threw myself down on the couch and held my knees close to my chest. Why did I always have to make thing so complicated? : An excellent question I asked myself, right before I stopped holding the tears in.

 

 **Frank's** **POV**

Gerard. Gerard. Gerard. All I could think about was Gerard. I really need to see him... Where is he anyway? We just got off the stage, he can't have gone that far. I turn and suddenly catch a glimpse of him running away, before he dissapears around a corner. Is he running from me? It's a thought I can't seem to shake off.

"Hey Frank, we're going for a drink, you coming?" Ray asked me, making me suddenly realize he was standing right behind me. For once, drinking was the last thing on my mind. I needed to find an excuse. Fast. "Yeahh.. umm no, but thanks Ray, I think I'm gonna pass this time... I gotta go... sort my guitar picks?" Ray, who didn't seem to be listening that much, seemed to accept this totally legit explanation and strode off with Mikey and Bob right by his side.

Now, back to Gerard. I really needed to find him and talk to him. About what? I have no fucking idea. He probably went back to the hotel right? That's where he'll be, he was simply so tired he decided to run to the hotel room to go to sleep, so tired he didn't even look at us going out or say goodnight.

The more I think about it, the more I feel all fingers pointing towards me. I don't know why, but I just know that it's my fault, that I hurt him in some way. Well, I was staring pretty intensively at him during the show and there was that kiss too... As I'm thinking about this I climb into a cab and make my way to the sleezy hotel.

I am officially freaking out as I reach his door. I'm about to run away and 'nope' sooo bad but then heard something coming from inside. Was Gerard.. crying?

It broke my heart to hear it, and I hated that Gerard was saddened by something - I hoped it wasn't me. I finally worked up the courage to softly knock on his door, being careful not to startle him. Gerard suddenly stopped crying in a little chocking sound and barked "Go away!"

"Ger it's me, please let me in, I wanna help you, I can't stand knowing you're feeling down..." A few moments passed where everything was silent on the other side of the door, while Gerard seemed to be contemplating whether or not to let me come in. This was resolved when I heard the lock clicking and soon the door opened halfway, Gerard half hidden in the darkness. That didn't prevent me from seeing Ger's red eyes and wet face, which surely added another crack to my porcelain heart.

He was avoiding my eyes, so I gently put two fingers under his chin and lifted it up so our eyes would meet. As soon as they did, his started sparkling at first, but then filled with tears once again. He quickly turned away and went back into the room, sitting on the old - kinda ugly - purple couch that sat in the corner of it. I followed him and closed the door behind me softly. I sat down beside the - slightly okay? - taller man and put my arm around him protectively, not really thinking about it.

He looked distressed and I was starting to freak out because I really wondered what was happening - and was starting to imagine the worst of scenarios. I asked as calmly as I could, "Ger, what's going on? You know I'm always there for you no matter what, right?"

He seemed to relax a bit, but his muscles still felt tense in my hold. "I can't tell you Frank. I just can't. I don't want to ruin everything. I don't want to lose you" he then quickly added "or y'know.. any of the guys...".

I simply answered, not thinking at all before talking, like the beautiful idiot that I am, "I'm not leaving you anytime soon babe, don't worry"

"Babe?" He asked, seeming confused or surprised.

I quickly replied, "Oh erm.. sorry I mean bro, dude...macho man?..."  
Me and my stupid big mouth.

Gerard suddenly spoke again, breaking the awkward, minute long silence, "Look man, I really need to know something, and if the answer's no, then it's no and that's the end of it, we'll never talk about it again but I really gotta ask you, I can't just ignore it anymore..."  
"What's eating you Ger?" I asked softly. "Dooo....erm...okay well I was wondering..." he cleared his throat, "do you like... erm..... pizza?"  
"What?!" I asked, a bit confused. Clearly he choked so bad, or this was a really big buildup for a fucking pizza.  
"Haha nevermind I must be high or something.." he said quickly.

Though his face got pretty good at hiding feelings throughout the years, his eyes always gave alway what he felt. This time they seemed filled with hearthbreak. "I do" I finally answered, attempting to break the silence, "Crust me" I added. He finally looked at me, a smile pulling on the sides of his mouth. A few moments passed.  
"Hey Fran-frankie?"  
"Yeah Ger?"  
He looked deep in my eyes, his were glistening. "Did you - did you feel it too?"


	5. Part 5 ~ Lovestruck Idiots

...He finally looked at me, a smile pulling on the sides of his mouth "Hey Fran-frankie?" "Yeah Ger?" He looked deep in my eyes, his were glistening. "Did you - did you feel it too?"

 

( **Still** **Frank's** **POV)**

 

Words that hit me 1000 miles an hour. We looked in each others eyes, not wanting to tear them apart. Did I feel it too? I did. Of course I did. And so, I did what any lovestruck idiot would do, and asked, "Can I kiss you Ger?"

 

 

 **Gerard's** **POV**

 

Fuck it. I slowly got closer to his face, his plump, inviting lips the only thing I could concentrate on. After what seemed an eternity, our lips collisioned. The kiss was sweet, so soft and loving, his lips tasting of cherries and cigarettes. He suddenly grabbed my face, putting more passion into our kiss. His tongue was now licking my bottom lip, asking permission. I happily complied and soon his tongue was exploring my mouth. Every corner of it.

 

While our tongues battled each other, I crawled closer until I was basically straddling him, my legs around his torso. My hands found a way to his hair, tugging on it a bit, remembering the effect that had on him earlier. This time, an honest to god moan escaped his lips, which didn't fail to make my skinny jeans feel a bit uncomfortable. Wow. His hands left my face and slowly started rubbing my back under my shirt, then my chest.  I moaned a bit, not an ounce of self control in sight. I didn't really feel as if I had to hold back with Frank. I also didn't feel self conscious as he rubbed my chubby thighs, or carressed my scars. I didn't feel stressed out when he started to pull on my shirt, breaking the kiss for a few seconds to pull it above my head. I did the same for his.

 

Soon we were both bare chested, and he pulled away from the kiss and let his eyes travel across my face and chest. "You are so beautiful Ger. And so perfect in all your imperfections. So hot. I can't believe I'm kissing you right now." I blushed a lot. He looked at me adorably before adding, "I really want to be with you Ger. I've thought a lot - A lot - about it and I don't care about the consequences, I think you're the one for me. The only one." He gently brushed my tears away and caressed my cheek.

 

I finally answered, "I've been thinking about this too. I'm so scared Frank. I don't wanna lose the band and.. I don't wanna lose you..."

 

"I will never leave you Ger. Whatever happens. You're my best friend man. We can go at whatever pace you're comfortable with and we don't have to tell the guys - not yet anyway. Honestly, I haven't felt this way in... ever! I have never felt like this before."

 

"Me neither" I admitted. After a moment I added, "You're so handsome Frank, and so kind and considerate. I've been crushing on you for years man. I never thought you'd return my feelings."

 

"I was scared shitless you wouldn't return mine... This isn't a dream is it?"

 

"I hope not...but just in case, we should probably enjoy it to the fullest" I answered, winking at Frank.


	6. Part 6 ~ Lust Filled Eyes

**Frank's** **POV**

 

I pulled his face towards mine, our lips meeting once again, sending shivers down my spine. He could certainly make me feel some kind of way. As our mouths and hands moved frantically, he started grinding down on me a bit, making my jeans tighten even more, the friction making me crazy horny. I bit his lip slightly, earning a moan from his beautiful little mouth. I wanted to hear that sound again, and again, and again.

 

"Ger, do you want to do this?" I asked.

"I really do. More than anything Frankie." I smirked a bit at the nickname and kissed him again, but also started unbuckling his pants and gently pulling them down. He did the same for me. We pulled away for a moment until we were both in our boxers. His had pizza slices on them. I couldn't help but chuckle, "Is this what you meant when you asked me if I liked pizza?"

He blushed and managed to mumble "You want a pizza me?" We both started laughing, all the nervousness washing away.

 

I was still chuckling when he climbed back up on the couch and grabbed my face passionately. We were chest to chest, him straddling me and grinding down on me. His hands were everywhere, making me lightheaded. I caressed down his chest and pulled teasingly at his boxers before putting my hand on his - very hard - dick and squeezing a bit. He moaned and I started kissing his jawline, then his neck, soft sounds still escaping him.

 

He pushed me away a bit so he could kiss my neck, then go down my chest, planting wet kisses down the way and rubbing down my sides. Soon he was kneeling on the floor, his hands on my pelvis and looking at me deeply, asking for permission. I nodded and shivered as Gee started removing my boxers, my rock hard member finally free. He looked at it, then at me, a smirk pulling on his lips.

 

I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue lick it from top to bottom and moaned loudly as he finally took it in, his wet, hot, sexy mouth surrounding me. He passed his tongue around my head, earning another moan from my part. His head started bobbing slowly at first, building a rhythm. Soon, my head was trown back in pleasure as he got faster and faster, making me moan and groan even louder. I looked at him again. He looked so hot, his perfect mouth on my cock, his hair completely crazy and his eyes filled with lust. He looked perfect.

 

But then, before I could stop them, my hips accidentally bucked up, making my cock go to the back of his throat and causing him to gag. He pulled away, tears in his eyes and sat back on the couch next to me. He was avoiding my eyes. I felt really bad. "I'm so sorry Frank..." he finally said.

...What?

"What are you sorry about Ger? It's not your fault at all, it happens."

He looked at me then. "I wouldn't know. I've... I've never been with a man." He finally managed to say.


	7. Part 7 ~ He Chuckled A Bit And Blushed A Lot

( **Still** **Frank's** **POV)**

 

...He looked at me. "I've... I've never been with a man." He finally managed to say.

 

I was really shocked. I mean, I thought he'd done it with many guys before me. He was always so confident, he had been confident minutes ago. I knew Gerard wasn't one to sleep around but it didn't take a genius to figure out he was at least bisexual and I just figured he'd experimented a bit before. But no, this was his first time. That's probably why he got so nervous.

 

Still, he had wanted his first time to be with me. That made me feel kind of special, because Gerard was really special to me and for him to want to do this with me, to be at his most exposed and vulnerable with me, felt kind of honoring. I wanted to make him feel like no one else had before, like he had reached the fucking stars. I wanted him to feel good, so good, make this the best first one could ever dream of. God I hope I don't fuck this up...

 

"Look Ger, I've only been with one or two, and you're already a better lover than they were. You don't have to be nervous okay? I'm really glad you told me and... I feel lucky to be your first." He smiled shyly at me and right then, I swear I felt like the luckiest man on earth.

 

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, my lips lingering around his jaw until I got to his ear and whispered "Now let me be the one to make you feel as amazing as you just made me feel, okay?" He seemed to shiver a bit and nodded slowly. I pulled him into a heated kiss, taking his hand and pulling him towards the small bedroom. I pushed him gently on the bed and kissed him again before moving downwards, leaving a trail of hickeys fresh out the oven.

 

He looked at me wide-eyed the whole time and when I got to his boxers, he seemed to start tensing up a bit.

"You are such an amazing person Ger." I said, in between the kisses I was leaving on the inside of his thighs,

"You are so bright (kiss) and creative (kiss) and considerate (kiss) and adorable (kiss) and unique (kiss) and funny (kiss) and so incredibly hot (kiss)." I started gesturing with my hands, "I love your messy hair, all your wonderful curves, your eyes, your lips, your beautiful voice, your tiny nose.. I- I could go on forever."

 

I went back up and kissed him sweetly, adding, "We don't have to.. you know? I really wouldn't mind waiting for you Gee. I mean you- you're really worth it. Do you... wanna do this?" He opened his eyes, seeming peaceful, and nodded, a cheesy smile on his lips.

 

I went back down again, this time pulling down his boxers slowly, reveiling his huge member.

"I think my mouth's too small" I said, wiggling my eyebrows. He chuckled a bit and blushed a lot.

 

 

 **Gerard's** **POV**

 

I'm pretty sure my cheeks were as red as lava but I soon couldn't care less, suddenly feeling Frank's hot mouth around me. I had been given blowjobs before, but nothing like this. Frank was really good at it. It also probably helped that it was him giving it, since I had been more turned on than I'd ever been before he even started touching me. I felt electricity pulsing trough my veins, everything was heightened at that moment.

 

His head was now slowly moving up and down my length as I couldn't help but moan softly. Taking it as encouragement, he started going faster and faster and deeper and deeper, until I was basically fucking the back of his throat. At this point, I know perfectly well I'm moaning like a total whore and I couldn't care less, especially since it seems to make Frank go completely crazy. He looked sweaty and fazed out and it was all because of me. I fucking loved that feeling. "God Frank, you're so hot, your mouth is amazing... fuck you're amazing."

 

He hummed contently around my cock and looked right into my eyes as he trailed the hand he wasn't using on me down his own chest and started pumping himself energically, his moans vibrating around my cock. God he was hot.

 

I must have looked completely out of it and pretty desperate if we're being honest. He gave me a wink before hollowing his cheeks and starting to suck, going impossibly faster than before. I moaned - no, screamed - in absolute pleasure and threw my head back violently, feeling myself becoming undone. "Fra- awwwnk... mmm.. I- I'm gon- ahhh- I think I'm gonna..."

 

He seemed to understand, and was now concentrating on my head, sucking on it and licking it while he stroked my base with his hand. He was moving his hand on himself way faster now, precum spilling out of his tip. I could see he was close too.

 

"Oh my god, frank.. FRANNNNK!" Unable to contain myself any longer, I screamed his name as I orgasmed violently, my whole body shaking and hands clutching at the sheets. He swallowed a bit clumsily and with a few additional moves of his hand he was cumming too, moaning my name obscenely loudly. He crawled back beside me, cuddling my side as I was lying lifeless on the sex-smelling sheets.

 

Once again, fuuuuck.


	8. Part 8 ~ Cuddles Are For Old People

**Frank's** **POV**

 

I never cuddled after sex. It wasn't my style. I'd usually do quick and dirty, then separate. Old people cuddled. Sappy couples cuddled. I was neither those things.

 

"...People in love cuddle." A voice in my head whispered, as Ger pulled the sheets up to tuck me in, and threw his arm around me, pulling me closer to his chest. I rested my head on his heart, hearing it beat, feeling it was beating for me as my eyes closed slowly, drifting away into slumber.

 

 

 **Gerard's** **POV**

 

As I pulled him closer I felt his breaths becoming slower, until cute soft snores started escaping his mouth. I realized then how exhausted I was, not just from emotion or my very recent orgasm, but also my body suddenly remembering the three hour show I had just performed. I played a little with my lover's hair, looking at him sleep peacefully until I did the same, his head resting on my heart.

 

 

 **Everyone** **else's** **POV**

 

AWWWWWWW CUTIESSS.


	9. Part 9 ~ Morning Beautiful

**Frank's** **POV**

 

I woke up a bit confused as to where I was. It clearly wasn't my bed or room, though I recognized it. I felt something - someone - shift beside me and turned to face... Gerard? Oookay. So it was indeed not a dream. It felt like one though.

 

I instinctively moved closer to him and stroked a strand of hair away from his beautiful face. He looked peaceful as hell, and I didn't feel like waking him when he looked so comfy - and so cute - so I simply crawled into his arms, him spooning me. I felt his stomach move slowly against my back as he exhaled and inhaled and his hot breath tickled slightly the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and took it in, dozing off...

 

A half hour later probably, he shifted a bit and I heard his sleep-riden, groggy voice say "Good morning Frankie"

"Good morning beautiful," I simply answered. He tightened his arms around me, pulling me closer and kissing the back of my neck lazily. His hands started rubbing my chest and traced random patterns on it. I hummed contently and turned to kiss him softly.

 

If being gay lands you in hell, well at least right now I'm in heaven.

 

 

 **Gerard's** **POV**

 

I woke up with Frank in my arms. I wasn't really the cuddling type usually, prefering to have my personal space, but Frank just fit so perfectly in my arms. It actually felt really natural. I pulled him closer, suddenly forgetting about my so called dislike of cuddling. It got tossed at the far back of my mind as Frank hummed in content at the soft kisses I planted at the back of his neck and the rubbing of his chest.

 

Memories of last night suddenly started flooding my mind as Frank planted his soft lips on mine, all the heat and passion obviously... but also the softness, the closeness...

 

The romance.

 

I had never felt this way about a guy before, hell, I've never felt that way about anyone I think. I never really opened up to people to be honest - especially lovers - and it was always hard for me to let people in. Most of my past relationships - if you could even call them that - hadn't lasted very long. It was usually a quick, dirty (and often drug-caused) fuck that I regretted as soon as it was over, or even before it was if I'm being honest.

 

That's exactly what was weird about this time. I don't feel an ounce of the remorse I usually feel after hooking up with someone. This time it just feels okay... you know? It doesn't feel like a mistake, and we were both thinking as clear as day when we did it. This is new for me. A nice kind of new.

 

I'm really glad to be waking up next to him - yes... a guy, which is also a new thing for me. I guess I really am bi then... I never questioned myself about it too much really - mostly because I didn't give two shits- but, thinking further about this, I realize now my strange obsession with David Bowie should probably have hinted me towards that conclusion sooner... oops haha.

 

Also, I can't believe I slept with Frank Fucking Iero. Ho.ly. Shit. What's up. I feel like a silly teenager having his first crush or something - even if they scared the living shit out of me. I feel like I should type: 'is it normal for a grown ass man to want to giggle like a little girl' on google and see what those symptoms could possibly mean. It'd probably tell me I had cancer or something, so I decided against it. I wasn't ready to reenact that time I was sure I had the flesh eating disease because I forgot that I scratched my arm and asked the internet it's opinion.

 

Frank was now nuzzling my neck a bit, his arms around my body. I smiled widely, peacefully.

 

I suddenly pondered of something that made my bone marrow turn to solid ice. Oh shit. He probably considered this just another one night stand, like we both usually had. This... probably didn't mean anything to him, I probably didn't mean anything to him. This was a mistake. Shit. This... this surely was going to break up the band, but even more so, our eternity-long friendship. I shouldn't have kissed him. I shouldn't have let him in. I shouldn't have jeopardized everything I care about. I shouldn't have gone to bed with him. WHY WAS I STILL HERE? - ...to be honest, I was kinda (totally) freaking out at that point. So much so that I jumped out of Frank's embrace and stumbled - more accurately, fell (onto my face) - out of bed and into my clothes as fast as I could.

 

I reached for the door handle and was about to run out when I felt a hand gripping my shoulder, stopping me from falling apart. He gently turned me around so I faced him, his loving eyes meeting my worried ones.

 

I actually did believe it was a dream...


	10. Part 11 ~ Upside Down Frowns 'Cauz We Fit Like Puzzle Pieces

**Gerard's** **POV**

 

Frank had to leave my room after a while because the other guys would probably I get up soon enough, and we didn't want them to find out about us just yet. I put my clothes on - again - smelled my shirt, threw it off in disgust and put on yet another. "I hope Frank will like it." I said to myself, like the giddy fangirl that I am, and I looked at my phone. It was about 10 am already so I decided to skip breakfast and go on a walkabout, maybe do some writing.

 

I had been sitting in the semi-crowded cafe for about two hours now, the words just kept pouring right out of me. I took a sip of my - now cold - coffee and looked at the result:

 

Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own

If I crash on the couch, can I sleep in my clothes?

'Cause I spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose

If it looks like I'm laughing

I'm really just asking to leave this alone

You're in time for the show

You're the one that I need

I'm the one that you loathe

You can watch me corrode

Like a beast in repose

'Cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band

 

I've really been on a bender and it shows

So why don't you blow me

A kiss before she goes

Give me a shot to remember

And you can take all the pain away from me

Your kiss and I will surrender

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead

A light to burn all the empires

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires

So you can leave like the sane, abandon me

 

There's a place in the dark where the animals go

You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow

Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands

Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

 

I've really been on a bender and it shows

So why don't you blow me

A kiss before she goes

Give me a shot to remember

And you can take all the pain away from me

Your kiss and I will surrender

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead

A light to burn all the empires

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires

So you can leave like the sane, abandon me

 

Give me a shot to remember

And you can take all the pain away from me

Your kiss and I will surrender

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead

A light to burn all the empires

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires

So you can leave like the sane, abandon me

 

It had been a while since I'd written something I liked that much, and I really couldn't wait to see what the guys thought. I finished my coffee in a single loud gulp, threw my notebook in my backpack and power walked out.

 

I finally got to our hotel about a half hour later and texted the rest of the guys to meet me in my room so I could show it to them.

 

*An few hours later*

 

We were having a big conversation about my song and what they liked or disliked when Mikey bluntly asked out of nowhere:

"Hey, Ger, who's the song about anyway?"

I was kinda taken by surprise. I replied something vague and slightly poetic that seemed to satisfy him, even though I knew what I'd just told him was complete crap. I very well knew where this newfound inspiration was from. I'm pretty sure by the way Frank was looking at me that he knew too. He was blushing slightly. After that, both me and Frank bore upside down frowns.

 

After talking for a while and trying out some chords, they all went back to their rooms. It was about one o'clock then. I made myself a coffee and decided to do some drawing to clear my head. I sat cross legged on the floor of the living room- not on the couch, for some fucking reason. I started sketching absentmindedly. Hands. Strong hands. I should put some tattoos on them or something right? I feel like it's missing something. Yesss tattoos...

 

Once I was about halfway done with the body art, I suddenly realized just what I actually was drawing. These inkings, I would've recognized everywere. They were nobody's but Frank's. The 'hopeless romantic' with the spiderweb, the 'bookworm' and 'Halloween' that he put on his knuckles... I admired all of them silently, finding myself thinking about when those hands were grabbing my face as he was passionately kissing me. Thinking about them unclothing me. Thinking about them everywhere on every inch of my body... ughh

 

I was ripped from those quite wonderful thoughts as I heard a faint knock on the door. I looked one last time at the drawing, went to answer reluctantly and opened the door swiftly. I barely had time to register anything as I was embraced by Frank. He wrapped his arms around me and brought our bodies so close to each other, we fit like puzzle pieces. He nuzzled his face in my neck and I made a weird purring sound, returning the hug tightly.

 

After a small while he pulled away slowly, meeting my eyes with such intensity in his. He broke the silence, but not the stare "The song... it was... like... wow. It was beautiful Ger. So beautiful."

"I wrote it thinking of you." I suddenly blurted out, breaking the eye-contact to stare at my hands that I was twisting in shyness. He took both of my hands in his and I looked at him again. I could get lost in those eyes for sure.

"I so fucking want to kiss you right now man, like holy shit dud--" He was stopped mid-sentence by my lips, collisioning with his. He didn't kiss back at first, probably a little bit surprised to find my lips on his, but soon he was moving his lips against mine hungrily. His hands I had imagined through a notepad less than 10 minutes ago were now on my hips, bringing me closer to him. Mine were rubbing his back gently, softly, drawing little patterns on it. I had wanted to kiss him too, as he could now guess.

 

We stayed like that, our bodies moving together slowly and lovingly, for decades, centuries, milleniums again. A perfect place in time I was reluctant of getting out of. Sadly, humans do have to breathe in order to survive sooo...

 

 

 **Frank's** **POV**

 

"You taste like coffee" is all I could think of saying while Gee closed the door as I walked in and turned to face me once again. I'm a dork. He chuckled a bit a squeezed my hand happily in his, we were both slightly out of breath. I felt like his lyrics had pinpointed exactly how he, and I, felt, and have felt for a long time. The song was kinda dark, but I understood what he meant. I didn't plan on abandoning him anytime soon though. I liked broken people. Always had, always will. Hell, I was broken, who wasn't?

 

I stopped caring about whatever I was thinking about, whatever it was anyway, as Gee leaned in, asking permission to kiss me. I nodded and his lips soon connected with mine in yet another blissful kiss. I let him lead me through it, his tongue exploring my mouth once again. This time though, his hands left my back and held me firmly against him by my waist. I moaned a bit into his mouth and tangled my hands in his ever-tangled hair...


End file.
